Elementals: the collection
by Astrike
Summary: After Cip and the gang get thrown into the zone, what can possibly happen? A lot! hope you like it. Warning Lots of original characters.


Elementals: The journey begins..

Ciprian rose from his god given slumber as he looked unto the wall opposite from his bed. He yawned and rose out of bed slightly, tucking the previously messy blankets. "That was a horrid nightmare…" he walked out of his room and into the bathroom down the hall. There were no lights, but he remembered the way to the way to it by heart. He opened the cabinet above the sink to get a toothbrush. He then brushed his teeth and rinsed them out with the water. He hoped that dream would wash away like that water but it didn't. He sighed as he left the bathroom, heading back to his room. ""Well, I wonder what I should do today."

Well, it seemed as though the phone had a plan scheduled as it rang out for a hand to pick it up. "Oh well, probably an invitation to do something, just like always. I hope that this can clear my mind…" He cut on all of the lights as he walked by them, illuminating the house for all to view. It was a nice house, but no one was ever home except for Ciprian. He lived by himself, but he wasn't lonely. He had four great friends, and that's all that mattered.

"Yes? Who is it? I'm very sleepy." The voice on the other line seemed to ignore his fatigue as he yelled into the phone with a very loud voice. "Wake up then sleep! It's a Saturday, and the whole gang is here! You better hurry up, or I'm coming over and getting you! Ha ha." Ciprian knew who it was instantly; it was Beta, one of his dearest friends. "Ok, I'll be there in just a few, so don't worry about me." He wondered Beta would ever stop laughing or smiling, probably never, because he was always the happy-go-lucky guy.

In other words, he is a very good friend to know.  
"Okie dokie! Head over as soon as possible, we will be waiting!" The phone hung up with a click as Ciprian put it down gently. "Might as well go, He might really come over and get me if I don't." He washed and got his clothes on in a hurry. After that Ciprian did that, he headed out the door, hearing a silent goodbye.

"Hey you guys, what's up? I'm sleepy because I had a nightmare last night. It had to do with a card." Beta took a quick look at Ciprian and looked at the others in his usual happy face. "Ok! Were all here, so howse about a tournament?" Beta looked at the five people in the room. "Well, since old sleepy head is, well, sleepy, why don't I start this? Ok, First off, let's have, e and Judgment face off and Sxc and Mongrel face off over there? That should make a good match." Ciprian sat down on the desk in the now crowded room. "It seems like a good idea, ill face the winner. Just make sure you're up for it, just because I'm sleepy doesn't mean that you'll win."

Judgment eyes flared with victory as he got out his dueling deck. All of his cards were protected by a red sheet, giving them the image of fire. "Don't worry, not only will I win, but ill do it fast with my rush deck! I just hope you can keep up with me. He smiled as he looked at Beta, who was also getting his deck out. He pulled out cards that appeared to be covered by the same type of protector, only that they were white and black. "Tsk, Tsk! don't you know blockers beat rush? My laguras could take of you. Heh, I wonder if you can get past a couple of marrow oozes."

Judgment shuffled his deck, and put it face down to the right in front of him. "Well let's see if you can take me then, shall we?" He set down his shields and looked straight into Beta's eyes. "Kettou Dai!" "Yoshi!" Beta said as he laid his deck down in the same fashion. Ciprian watched as they played in their usual brutal fashion, "maybe this time they can actually finish earlier than they usually do. They take a while to duel so I might as well watch." He watched as they played their shields and drew their hands and he waited to see who went first.

"Since you're so confident you can beat my chaos deck, I'll start this game off! I play my Syforce as mana and I tap it to play, Lagura the sky guardian! I'll end my turn!" he played his card quickly and smoothly, But Ciprian saw something very strange, As he played Lagura, he could hear the card's battle cry, and he saw the card light up. "Guys, I think something's going on here." Judgment drew his card roughly and looked at his hand. "You're right! Something is about to go Ciprian. I charge my Immortal Baron Vorg to play my deadly fighter braid claw!" He did so, and Ciprian Saw the mana seep into the card, and he could see the card glow a bright red.

"What is going on? Am I seeing things? Or maybe it's just because of my nightmare. I hope it's not going to happen because I cannot face that, that 'Thing' again." He looked at his friends faces. They had no idea of what he was seeing and they continued the game like nothing was creating the lights, or the battle cries, or the mana. He took out his own deck. It was blue, signaling he was a duelist of water. He remembered the time when he received the card sleeves when he and his friends put their money together and bout card sleeves for all of them. From then on, they were determined to be the best in their color.

"Now it's time to summon the great Ballom! I tap all of my light mana and one dark mana to play Ballom, master of death!" He played the card and all of the light and fire cards seemed to fly away from their positions. "But don't worry; he has a gift for you! Double break his shields now!" Ciprian saw the shields fly from the floor into Judgments hand. Judgment drew a card from his now whittling deck. "I play my Pyrofighter Magnus! And since my Bolshack has 6000, and I only have 5 monsters in my graveyard, so I'll attack with Pyrofighter Magnus." Ciprian said nothing as he envisioned the Pyrofighter Magnus attacking the Great Ballom." Beta looked at him with a disgusting look as he put his Monster into the graveyard. "You would sacrifice your own creature for such an unworthy card." Judgment put his hand up in a power stance and laughed. "Don't be afraid of my awesome Bolshock! It now has the power of its fallen comrade to destroy your Ballom! Attack, my dragon!"

Ciprian sighed, and then opened his eyes to see the two cards glowing. They glowed so bright that he had to cover his eyes to stop them from becoming blind. He was not the only person who saw this as his final looks laid upon is friends, who were also shielding their eyes. He felt his body being lifted into the ceiling, but after being lifted for a while, he realized he was no longer in the apartment.

After what seemed to be an hour of floating in the air he landed on the floor with a loud thud. "Where I am this is NOT earth..." He looked around at the ground. It was water like, and it seemed to be a machine. "Well, you're not the only one buster. We're here now." Ciprian looked at them, but he noticed something. "Were did Beta and Mongrel land? Did they land near us?"

"Who are you and why are you in our land air breather? We do not need of your vile presence, you're all alike." A Crystal lancer advanced, with his sword drawn to Ciprian throat.


End file.
